A mysterious relationship
by Natylol
Summary: They didn't know each other. They don't talk to each other. They don't know each other existed. But in another day they're suddenly on a relationship. The fuck happened? LuccLu Fem!Luffy AU
1. Prologue

**A/N: A new story...I thought of this while writing the next chapter of Everything Begins at School and the story currently is ongoing which I love. This will mostly be LuccLu with Fem!Luffy, is a weird pair but I love them. This is the prologue so is kind of short.**

**Enjoy~**

* * *

.

..

...

_It was a normal day, me eating with my friends, talking about random stuff. Until.._

"I wish to speak with you, Mugiwara._ Alone_." a black-haired man stated, emphasizing on the word alone. Everyone on the table eyed him with doubtful and concerned looks. Non of them trust him. After all, he was nothing but bad news.

Obviously to her friends it concern, the owner of the Mugiwara nodded. The black-haired man makes a gesture to follow him and she obediently follows him outside of the cafeteria with people murmuring 'Monkey's on trouble.' or 'She's done for.' as they leave.

He led her to an empty classroom, close to the cafeteria. He opens the door, allowing her to enter and he followed her closely, closing the door behind him. They stared at each other for a while, taking each others appearance.

The black-haired man is called Rob Lucci. He's known for his coldest and cruelty when fighting and don't speak to anyone except for his friends, which are few. His black shoulder length wavy hair is being held back in a low ponytail, making him look a lot more serious that normally. He is very tall, slim but yet very muscular with arched eyebrows and goatee. Lucy normally is seen wearing a fancy black suit with the sleeves rolled up with black leather shoes and a white tie with a black top hat resting on his head.

He gave off an aura that practically screamed danger and 'not to mess up with' kind but even though all this, the girl in front of him seems unaffected by his presence in the least.

Said girl and owner of the straw hat, is called Monkey D. Luffy. She got a reputation of being insane and reckless fighting but– on the contrary of Lucci, she is well-known for being cheerful and happy going girl and yes – even though she recently arrived at the school, one of the most popular and beautiful girls. She has black long hair that reaches her lower back and an hourglass body that could rival any perfect dancer. She is short compared with Lucci but she still has a well-built body.

She is wearing an open red sleeveless cardigan with a white bikini underneath, showing off her well toned abdomen, black short pants that reach her mid-thigh and pair of sandals, along with her tattered straw hat. Underneath of her left eye she has a moon scar with two stitches.

They stared at each other until Luffy decides to break the uneasy silence. "What is it?" she asked as she folded her arm in front of her in authority. She has noted him given her from time to time quick gazes on her way. Well, scratch that, _most_ of the time. She may be a little paranoid but recently she felt someone following her on her way at home. She has tried to evade the person but found it something difficult for her to do but always - after to reach her home - she manages to lose his trail, barely. She'd bet the one following her, is him.

"I was wondering," he started in a soft yet strong voice, snapping Luffy from her thought. "What are you going to do after school?" he asked, surprising Luffy.

From all things she had thought for him to ask, that was the last one on her list. To say Luffy was shocked and surprised it was a statement. He of all people, have just asked her out. Like a date. She was happy that the person she wanted -_needed_- to talk has asked her out– although he hasn't yet asked her. A soft smile started to form on her lips. "Nothing important." she responded in a disinterest way. She is going to play the difficult one. _Why? _She didn't know. But something tells her to do it.

He nodded, lost in thought. There was another long silence after he once again started to talk in his passive and -for Luffy- relaxing voice. "Do you wish to go with me to see a movie?" he asked and gazes at Luffy with his black yet strong eyes.

Luffy thought this for a moment, staring at those deep black eyes. Until she nodded. "Sure!" she responded, excitement evident in her voice.

"We will meet at the Sadaoby park at four o'clock."

The straw hat owner nodded and watched as Lucci started to make his way toward her. Her breath got caught in her throat as he got closer to her, entering her personal space. He doubles a little getting closer to Luffy's right ear and Luffy's breath hitched as he felt Lucci's breath next to her ear.

"Let's keep this a secret for now," he purred right in her ear. "Got it?" he asked and was satisfied when she nodded. He smirked at how tense the girl is under his presence. He licked his lip in anticipation, straighten himself up– before he lost the little control he has over himself and started to walk toward the door, leaving behind the dazed girl. He gave her a last gaze over his shoulder."Don't forget." he added, snapping the black-haired girl from her daze, he smirked stared at her for a few minutes and later he leaves the classroom, leaving the girl alone.

She stared at his retreating form, until he disappears from sight and releases the unconscious breath she has been holding back. She closed her eyes, lost in thought. After a few minutes later she opens them up with a smile upon her face and started to walk out of the classroom. "This promise to be a good day."

_Until... I talk to him._

* * *

**A/N: Scratch that, it is short. Very short. I hope you like it. The next chapter is going to be interesting~**

**R&R**


	2. Phone Call

**A/N: There are more people who like this story instead of 'The Executioner'...too bad, I like that one more than this one. BUT I'll not stop this story for any cost!**

** Also forgive me for the short chapter once again, I hate them myself but I'm still thinking where this story is going since I'm debating with myself which plot to follow, so until then, the chapters are going to be short. Very short, I would say.**

**Almost forgot, there is a lot foreshadow on this chapter so read carefully. ****Onward with the chapter.**

* * *

**-10:00am- Luffy's room.**

.

..

...

"What?!" asked the astonished man from the other side of the phone.

"Lucci's my boyfriend."

"I heard you perfectly! What the fuck happened yesterday!?"

Luffy rolled her eyes at her best friend's reaction, even though she wasn't seeing him, she could guess his expression. His name is Roronoa Zoro and is also her right hand or like she prefer to call it, her first mate. They were very close, to the point she considers him as her big brother. He, unlike her, is a junior and a swordsman.

Sometimes, she spars with him to test their skill together and to see who is more powerful of the two, who most of the time she came out winning. She knew him since childhood and was surprised to have met him again in high school. They spend a lot of time together, much to Sanji's annoyance, and there were even some rumor suggesting they were in a relationship. She snorted. Her with Zoro, she found that something impossible to believe.

"It just happens."

"It just happens?! Came with a better comeback!"

"Okay."

"Don't 'okay' me! Do you know what kind of person he is!?"

"Yes," she replied, flatly. "Well, maybe. I know what you know, so is the same." As she said that, she rolled on her bed so now she was lying on her back, staring at the white room's ceiling, who was decorated with pirates and gangs poster and marks.

She heard him curse and say some not intelligent words under his breath, he later tried to calm himself down. He sighed. "What about the others?"

"I'll tell them in today lunch break."

She heard him sigh again.

"Luffy, you know I care about you a lot," she nodded even thought she knew he wouldn't see her. "You know better than I do that there is nothing about him not even a little piece of information nor where do he came from."

She knew this. Because of her position in the family, she has the authorization along with her gang, to all the secret information about the World Government and also people's information. Since her dad tends to bring the most efficient hackers and tend to enter the World Government secret archive to be up to date with the government's movement, she was also up to date.

She came from the infamous rich family, Monkey. They are also well know in the underworld, meaning she is targeted a lot. Also, she is the heir of the gang and the corporation. To add more, she has the middle initial D., also know as the Will of D. Although, she doesn't know what it stands for or mean, she knows people fear it a lot for an unknown reason. There is a saying among people that say: "Whenever there is a D. it only means trouble.".

Because of this, a group of people called Shichibukai under the direct order of an unknown organization is after her. Some new information point out there is a new project in process for the same mysterious organization but there is little information about it. The only thing they know is that they are trained and are professional assassins. His father, along with her gang, thinks that Lucci is involved in the new organization since there isn't much information about him. Making him a perfect candidate for it. She, of course, opposed to the idea.

"He isn't that bad when you meet him. He took me to the movie and even invite me to eat. He's very kind and generous too."

"You know from experience those people like him are the perfect candidate to serve under _them_."

Luffy sighed. "But I love him and you know it."

There was a long silence on the line when Zoro speaks up in a smooth voice that only he used with her. "I know. But there is the risk of it and I only want the best for you, Lu."

She flinched visibly by the nickname, although her friends didn't see it. It reminds her of _him_. After all, those were the same words he had said after his betrayal.

"I...you know I can take care of myself." She snapped at him, more harshly that she intended.

He sighed. "I know, but remember when you said the exact words at _that_ time? You almost died, it was a miracle you're alive and awake! The doctor even said there was a slight possibility you weren't coming back from the coma."

She growled, knowing well he was right. It's a miracle she survives the fight with the Shichibukai known as Crocodile. He manages to beat her two times and both were close to dead. If it wasn't for her luck, in the third round she would die and even thought she won, she was left in a coma afterward.

"That's the past. Now I'm much stronger than before."

"It only has passed less than a year, and you know he was one of the weakest of the group."

"I'm stronger now!"

"You aren't going to have the same luck as that _time_, Luffy! Stop being a little girl and grow up! Listen to me, what if he works for them?! And he is only using you to lower your guard around him and when you least expect it, we found you dead. Use your mind, damn it."

"..."

"...I'm sorry. I shouldn't s—"

"You are right."

"...eh?"

"I'll be more careful."

"...Are you really going to be more careful? Just this time?"

"I will."

"...What will happen if what I said is true?"

"I'll kill him."

* * *

**A/N: Here is your update folks! Now to see what other story to update. Hope you like it~! I was planing it to be more longer but I'm mad since someone hacked my e-mail. So, sorry. **

**Meanwhile, check out my new story 'Anything' is about an enemy Luffy is very familiar with capture him and torture him to no end. So check it out~!**

**So see ya' next time~! Hasta luego, amigos!**

**R&R**


End file.
